


Swallowing Matches

by stuffy_j



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Retribution Spoilers, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffy_j/pseuds/stuffy_j
Summary: “What were you even thinking?” Jack says, but it’s all he can get out before he’s kissing Gabriel, pressing their chests together and feeling his wild heartbeat thrum through his pulse. Fuck, it’s proof that Gabe is alive, that he’s here.





	Swallowing Matches

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little porn practice/brainstorming about how I think the immediate aftermath of Retribution went down hahaha. I hope you all enjoy, and I'd love to know what you think, so feel free to leave a kudos or a comment! Thanks so much!
> 
> And thank you so much to the ever-brilliant Kasi aka [foldingcranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes) for the unofficial beta-ing of this before I just threw it up on the internet for anyone to see. 
> 
> Title taken from Richard Siken's "Wishbone."
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as [edgedadhell](https://edgedadhell.tumblr.com) or on twitter at [stuffy_jj](https://twitter.com/stuffy_jj)!

Jack is pacing feverishly when the dropship lands, doesn’t stop even when the door opens and four blood-spattered agents wearily exit.

“Debriefing, Commander Reyes, now,” he barks, and turns and strides away, knowing Gabriel will follow. Where one of them goes, the other follows. Or at least, that’s what Jack had _thought_. Now he wonders just what is going on inside Gabriel’s head.

For now Gabriel’s footsteps echo behind his own.

“Strike Commander, sir,” Jack hears McCree start, hastily trying to catch up to the two of them.

“Did I ask for you, agent?” Jack snarls, and is vaguely satisfied when McCree’s footsteps stop. Still Gabriel follows silently. The corridors stretch out long and empty before them, devoid of any other agents.

Finally Jack can’t take it anymore, and he whirls on Gabriel, who is clearly taken by surprise as Jack wraps his fingers in Gabriel’s collar, using his momentum to slam the other man through a nearby door and into a nearly-empty storage closet. He slams the door shut behind them. “What were you even _thinking_?” Jack says, but it’s all he can get out before he’s kissing Gabriel, pressing their chests together and feeling his wild heartbeat thrum through his pulse. Fuck, it’s proof that Gabe is _alive_ , that he’s _here_ , but suddenly it’s not enough for Jack, and he scrabbles at the remaining vestiges of body armor, letting it fall to the floor as he bites and licks at Gabriel’s lips, pouring his harsh words out into the kiss and into Gabriel’s open mouth.

Gabriel’s hands are on Jack’s waist, under the blue duster, also grappling with armor and clothing, trying desperately to claw their way to skin. Gabriel’s trembling, Jack realizes, and for a split second he realizes that Gabe was _scared_ , scared that he wasn’t going to make it back this time, scared that he was going to sacrifice his agents’ lives and break his promise to Jack.

It drives the need inside Jack higher, and he rips Gabriel’s beanie off with one hand, throwing it to the floor as the two of them continue to kiss like their lives depend on it, tongues slicking together. Gabriel bites down on Jack’s bottom lip, hard, finally pushing Jack’s duster and body armor off so that it hits the ground with a thud. Jack groans into Gabe’s mouth, tries to stifle himself as Gabriel pushes a leg in between Jack’s and grinds against him, both of them hard and aching. They’re each trying to pull the other one closer, as close as possible, two bodies trying to occupy the same space and never let go. 

A hand creeps into Jack’s hair, pulls his head back and to the side roughly, and Jack hisses as Gabriel is suddenly biting and kissing his neck, moving up to Jack’s chin and then his ear. “I did what I had to,” Gabriel says, and Jack growls, tries to wrench his head away but Gabriel’s hand is still in his hair and there’s just a starburst of pain, bright and hot and tingling at the back of Jack’s head. He shudders slightly in Gabriel’s grasp, his own hands frantically pawing at the clasp of Gabriel’s pants, and Jack curses at every single one of his _fucking belts_ keeping him from what he wants.

Suddenly, all Jack can think about is total skin-on-skin contact, the heat between them burning away the dread still creeping up his throat, the dark fear that _he’s not coming back this time_. There’s a roiling pit of anger in his stomach, leeching out through his entire body, strangling his heart as it meets the aching void that hides just behind his ribs, where the cold certainty that _this time is the last_ lives inside him. His eyes burn, but Jack blinks rapidly.

“Naked,” he spits, is vaguely pleased at the confused, affronted look Gabriel gives him as he is interrupted from his mission to suck a line of bruises on Jack’s neck. “I want you naked right now.”

Gabriel smirks at him, backs up slightly in the cramped space of the closet. “That’s an order I can get behind,” he says, quickly unzipping his hoodie and pants, leaving them to pool on the floor beneath them. As he strips, Jack takes in Gabriel’s body, the way the muscles flex and bunch under his skin, the scars that Jack knows are a roadmap to Gabriel’s life, _their_ life, shared together wholly. He frowns slightly, part of him noticing patches of dried blood with no corresponding wounds —their healing factor isn’t _that_ fast— before the more pressing matter at hand takes over his focus.

“Anything else?” Gabriel asks, and Jack grinds his teeth at the purposefully light tone of his voice. Like he isn’t taking this —any of this— seriously. But Jack can see his cock thick and straining between his thighs, so he isn’t completely unaffected at least.

Jack feels like his head is buzzing, his hands shaking as he also strips down, kicks off his boots with a thud that seems to echo in the small space between them. Everything is just— Jack doesn’t know what to _do_ , right now, and he thinks the last time he felt this helpless was back during the Omnic Crisis, the week he spent next to Gabriel’s hospital bed, waiting desperately for him to wake up. It’s nearly the same feeling as now, with an added layer of righteous anger on top. How dare Gabriel do this to him, to _them_ , put himself in danger, put their lives’ work in danger, for a reason Jack suspects he will not divulge.

And underneath all that, underneath the fuzzy fury and clawing fear, Jack feels nothing but sweet, hot relief that Gabriel came back to him.

Jack opens his mouth, not quite sure what, exactly, is about to come out. Gabriel waits, patient. Displaying all the patience he did not use in his mission.

“Fuck me,” Jack says, the words surprising him. But as soon as he says them, he knows that is exactly what he wants right now. He wants Gabriel inside him, wants to feel him deep and hot to prove to himself that he’s still here, that they’re still alive. He needs Gabe to melt the cold fear that is threatening to strangle his heart and lungs until he suffocates from the inside out. “Fuck me,” Jack says again, stronger this time, and he turns and braces himself against the back wall of the closet, ignoring the few shelves of cleaning supplies above his head. 

He turns slightly, watching Gabriel from the corner of his eye as the other man stares at him for a moment too long, almost as though he can’t believe Jack’s demand. Then he blinks, like he’s refocusing, and Jack sees that fucking smirk appear on his face again as Gabriel bends down to his discarded belts and flips open one of the canisters, pulling out the small bottle of lube he always keeps in there.

Gabriel’s hands are trembling again, Jack realizes with a start, but then he is behind him, lube-slicked fingers probing at his entrance, one sliding in easily, familiar, _known_. Jack bites his lower lip against any noises that threaten to spill from his mouth. He knows those are Gabe’s favorite, and he’s still angry.

Gabriel is hot against his back, hot and solid and _here, stay here, please don’t leave_ , and Jack can feel the head of Gabe’s cock against the back of his thigh, hard and a little wet. Another finger slides in, and Jack tenses, has to bite down even harder on his lip as Gabriel scissors them, opens Jack up for him. Gabriel’s other hand is on his waist, canting his hips up slightly, widening Jack’s stance for easier access. He can hear Gabriel breathing harshly through his nose, fingers twisting in and out of Jack, trying to get Jack to break. 

Twisting, Jack brings a hand up and grasps the back of Gabriel’s head, pulling him into another biting, dirty kiss that leaves both of them breathless. Gabriel’s hair is soft under his fingers, a sure sign that it’s getting longer and that Gabriel will be shaving it again soon. His lips are soft but the kiss is not, and Gabriel takes the opportunity to thrust another finger inside Jack, catching him unaware. Jack stiffens and moans slightly, then bites Gabriel’s bottom lip _hard_ in retaliation.

Jack breaks the kiss, leans one forearm against the wall for better leverage, and reaches down to palm his own hard, neglected cock. The touch sparks a rush through him, pleasure pooling in his gut, and suddenly Jack _needs_ , needs Gabriel inside him right now, doesn’t care if he’s not quite ready. 

“I’m ready,” he pants, and Gabriel doesn’t even question him, just pulls his fingers out to slick his cock up. Jack keens at the emptiness, grips the base of his cock tight in an effort to not break down right there and beg. 

He isn’t quite open, and both of them curse as Gabriel enters him, pushing slowly inside. It hurts, but it’s so delicious, Gabriel’s cock hot like a brand and thick inside him, filling him up exactly how Jack needs. Gabriel is panting in his ear, and Jack feels like everywhere they touch, from Gabriel’s chest against his back, his hands on Jack’s waist, his dick inside him, is on fire, warming Jack up and immolating the dank despair within. Gabriel thrusts slightly, buries more of himself inside Jack, and Jack lets out a shuddering moan, hand curling into a fist against the wall of the closet.

Gabriel finally bottoms out and the two of them take a moment to breathe, soft panting filling the air as Jack adjusts. He knows Gabriel is waiting for his okay, and for a brief, blinding moment, Jack is terrifyingly angry at the way Gabriel has decided to listen to him _now_.

“I said, _fuck me_ ,” Jack snarls, and he only gets a sharp inhale as warning before Gabriel is obeying him, hips pistoning in and out, zero to sixty in less than a second. Jack coughs out a laugh that devolves into a drawn out moan, feeling the way Gabriel’s hips smack against his ass, over and over again, the slap of flesh loud in the air. It’s overwhelming, it’s all-encompassing, it’s _angry_ : Gabriel is panting out sharp, bitten off breaths behind Jack as he pumps his hips, and it feels like he’s trying to push Jack into the wall with every thrust, but Jack pushes back every time, cants his hips up as Gabriel fucks into over and over. 

The burn fades, leaves behind nothing but searing pleasure as Jack is rocked nearly up onto his toes with each thrust, feeling every inch of Gabriel’s cock as it fucks in and out of him. Gabriel tags his prostate on one thrust, and Jack can’t even try to stop the moan that tears from his throat at that. He can feel Gabriel smile against his neck, his face tucked into the slope of Jack’s shoulder, and suddenly nearly every thrust is grinding against his prostate. Jack curses even as he scrabbles at the wall, his dick wet and shiny with precome between his legs. 

And then Gabriel is clutching Jack to his chest, one arm around Jack’s waist, the other curled over his chest, and his hips are moving in slow, grinding thrusts as he gasps and pants into Jack’s shoulder. Jack feels —is that wetness? Is Gabe crying?— against his back, and then Gabriel is locking up, hips giving one, two, five quick thrusts before he buries himself completely inside of Jack, coming in thick spurts. Jack moans at the heat he feels spreading inside him, and then suddenly he’s coming as well, the orgasm like a freight train out of nowhere, speeding through his brain as his dick jumps and spends itself against the wall. Jack clenches tight around Gabriel, who moans and bites Jack’s shoulder, his hand coming down to milk Jack through his orgasm, just the way Jack likes it.

Coming down from the high of orgasm is like stepping off the surface of the moon and suddenly plummeting into the Grand Canyon. Jack uncurls his fist from where he had propped himself up against the wall and winces slightly at the twinge in his knuckles from clenching so hard. He can feel Gabriel still hard inside of him, though beginning to soften, and Jack clears his throat quietly when he realizes that Gabe isn’t pulling out of him.

Gabriel startles and slowly withdraws with an apologetic noise. Jack hisses at the feeling of cum leaking out of him and inwardly laments that he’s going to have to do the debriefing like this. At least Gabriel would also be vaguely wet and uncomfortable in his pants. He can hear Gabe pulling his clothes back on. Closing his eyes, Jack takes another moment to breathe. His eyes are stinging again.

“I’m not going to break my promise, Jack,” Gabriel says suddenly, and Jack whirls around. Gabriel has his pants and undershirt back on, but he’s holding up his left hand, a flash of silver on his ring finger. “I promised I’d always come back to you, and I will.”

“You can’t if you’re dead, dumbass,” Jack says, picking his own pants up off the ground. All he wants is to desperately keep the veneer of anger up. It’s better than the all-encompassing fear. 

He sighs as he picks up his undershirt, shakes it out. The matching silver ring on his own left hand flashes in the light. He looks back up at Gabriel, who is adjusting his beanie on his head, looking for all the world like nothing just happened, like the two of them didn’t just wreck each other, like they aren’t going to continue wrecking each other as soon as they step foot in that debriefing room.

“I just want you to stay alive, Gabe,” he says, voice quiet and restrained. “I want us both to stay alive, together. We’ve bled so much for this world already; at least allow me the privilege to stand next to you and hold your hand even if it all goes up in flames around us.” Jack sighs and puts on his duster. He doesn’t look at Gabriel as he opens the door to the closet; doesn’t look at him as he stands in the exit and clips the last piece of body armor back into place. “I’ll see you at the debriefing. Don’t be late.”

Jack slips back out into the hallway. His footsteps echo behind him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hardest of Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344017) by [foldingcranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes)




End file.
